


Fresh Wounds

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too soon to lose him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer< all rights belong to Arakawa sensei  
> Rating FRT  
> Characters/Pairing Ed, Al  
> Timeline/Spoilers post 108  
> Word Count 248  
> Warning mentions of canon losses

Ed didn't want to tell his brother about the call that came into Mustang's office. He still didn't know what to make of it himself. Ed hadn't been there when the call came, but Riza had gently relayed the news to him. Ed had gone to the library first, not reading, just thinking, feeling at home among the alchemic texts. Finally, he couldn't put it off any longer and he headed to the hospital where Al was recuperating.

"Brother, are you all right?" Al's voice still sounded thin, reedy. "You're pale. Is your shoulder hurting you?"

"Yeah." That wasn't a lie. They operated on his shoulder as soon as they could before the oils on the metal could poison him. "But that's not it. The bast…" Ed clenched his jaw. "Pinako called. Dad made it home."

"Ed?" Al's lip quivered, sensing it.

"He died next to Mom's grave."

The words hung there, flat and stinging like an open hand slap. Al's eyes welled up then tears fell in a torrent. Ed had promised himself he wouldn't cry. Leave it to Hohenheim to desert them again just when he proved he loved his sons, that he was really a cool son of a bitch. He was mad. Ed wouldn't shed a tear.

When the nurse came to check on the monitor's beeping like mad, registering Al's anguish, Ed couldn't even pretend he wasn't clinging to his sibling, mourning their loss just as loudly and wetly. Fate was a bastard.


End file.
